Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Klartext
Auf Wunsch der Leiter von La Nuit hat sich die gesamte Gruppe versammelt, denn es soll um etwas Wichtiges gehen. "Leute, herhören!", beginnt Melanie ihre Rede, auch wenn nur die wenigsten ihr ausreichend Beachtung schenken. "Schnauze! Es geht um was wichtiges!", ruft sie in die Menge hinein, doch nichts scheint durch den Wall an Gesprächen zu dringen. "Hast du eigentlich gewusst, dass Melanie ihre Haare fast jeden dritten Tag färbt?" "Was? Und trotzdem leugnet sie es immer jedes Mal?" "Ja, das ist die Wahrheit. Sie leidet schon sehr lange an Realitätsverlust, und als Leiterin von La Nuit taugt sie sowieso nichts.." "Hm..." "Hast du da keine Meinung zu, Jean?" "Nein Horan, ich konnte mir nie wirklich ein Bild machen." "Ach, schau an. Du bist seit einiger Zeit bei uns, aber in all der Zeit hat sie kein einziges Mal etwas zustande gebracht. So schaut es aus, nicht wahr?" "Jetzt wo du es sagst..." "LA NUIT WIRD ES BALD NICHT MEHR GEBEN!", ruft sie schließlich, woraufhin die Gespräche anfangen, zu verstummen. "Jetzt da ihr endlich zuhört kann ich euch das erklären, was Ivan mir erklärt hatte." "Und wo ist der eigentlich?", ergänzt Horan grimmig, mit etwas mehr Wissen in der Hinterhand als die anderen. "Das weiß ich auch nicht, aber das ist nicht der Punkt..." "...doch, genau das ist der Punkt. Denn wisst ihr, La Nuit ist bankrott und Ivan hat bereits das Weite gesucht, schon gestern." "HORAN!" "Ach sei doch du ruhig, immerhin hast du uns schon lang genug angelogen. War es nicht gerade gestern, als ich dich noch gefragt habe, vor den anderen, wie es weitergeht, und du gemeint hast, dass ihr einen Plan habt?" "Äh.. äh..." Während Melanie stammelt, beginnen die ersten Leute, empört aufzustehen und sich bereits zur Tür zu wenden. "HE, IHR DA, BLEIBT DA! ICH BIN NOCH NICHT FERTIG!", ergänzt Melanie kreischend, fährt dann aber etwas ruhiger fort, "wir haben wirklich einen Plan, wie wir La Nuit retten können!" "Und was wäre das für ein grandioser Plan?", stänkert Horan, woraufhin Melanie auf etwas verweist: "Seht ihr das da drüben? Lionel ist noch nicht abgehauen, und zwar weil er auch an der Idee beteiligt war!" "Und das soll jetzt ein Garant sein? Dass ich nicht lache", ergänzt Horan hämisch, nur um von Lionel angefahren zu werden: "Meine Ideen sind, waren und werden immer um Klassen besser sein, als deine. Und der Grund dafür ist, dass ich nachdenke, bevor ich mein Maul aufreiße." "Sag, suchst du Streit?!" "Mit dir? Mitnichten. Ich habe besseres zu tun als meine Zeit zu verschwenden." "Hört jetzt aber mal auf!", wirft Melanie ein, "unser Plan ist einfach aber genial. Wir werden mit Medikamenten Geld verdienen, und La Nuit aus den roten Zahlen holen!" "Ach, steigen wir jetzt ins Drogengeschäft ein und werden ein Mafia-Clan? Wie erbärmlich." "I think, er hat somehow recht. Ich werde this auf keinen Fall supporten!", ruft Fiona dazwischen und geht als erste, doch diesmal nicht durch die Tür, sondern provokativ durch die Wand. Kommentarlos folgt Étude Fiona, jedoch nutzt er die Türe. "Horan, das ist alles nur deine Schuld!" "Nein, du bist Schuld. Du alleine. An allem." "Hättest du mich ausreden lassen, dann hätte ich klargestellt, dass es hier nicht um Drogen geht!" "Ach tut es das nicht? Selbst wenn, dein Plan ist sowieso zum Scheitern verurteilt." "Woher willst ausgerechnet du das wissen?" "Ist einfach... dein Plan wird scheitern, weil DU bei ihm mitwirkst." "Wie kannst du es wagen..." "Ach Melanie, es gibt eine Sache, die längst überfällig ist und dir schon lange jemand hätte sagen sollen." "Was?" "Halt die Klappe." "WAS?!" "Das ist die Wahrheit. Niemand will noch länger mit dir zusammen arbeiten, oder warum ist Ivan wohl so früh abgehauen?" "DAS HAT DAMIT NICHTS ZU TUN!" "Ja, red dir das nur weiter ein. Du weißt genau, dass ich Recht habe." "DANN VERSCHWINDE, ICH WILL DICH HIER NIE WIEDER SEHEN!" "Danke für deine Großzügigkeit, nicht, dass sie mich interessiert. Es ist längst überfällig, dass ich dieses gottverdammte Land verlasse, dass mir nie weiterhelfen wird. Und ich bin froh, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen muss." "VERSCHWINDE!", brüllt Melanie, und Horan schnaupt abschätzig, wendet sich der Tür zu und wirft beim Rausgehen noch den neben der Tür stehenden Tisch um. Nun besteht Melanies Audienz nur noch aus zwei Personen: Lionel und Jean. "Und was willst du noch hier? HAU DOCH AUCH AB WIE ALLE ANDEREN!" "Ich wollte eigentlich..." "DU BIST AUCH NICHTS MEHR ALS EIN VERSAGER, DU WÜRDEST HERVORRAGEND ZU DEN IDIOTEN AUS DEM WADDLE 8 PASSEN!" "Also weißt du, eigentlich hatte ich vor, dir noch helfend zur Seite zu stehen, aber so nicht", entgegnet Jean, "ich wäre von Anfang an gerne Kommissar geworden, aber ich bin von der Akademie in Dedus und nördlich von hier geflogen." "Dann passt du noch besser zu diesen Dilettanten als ich gedacht habe. Von denen taugt auch keiner was, kein einziger von denen ist ausgebildet, die würden dich sicher mit Kusshand nehmen!" "Ach wirklich? Das klingt doch super. Vielen Dank für den Tipp, aber lass mich dir auch noch einen geben: Sauberer Haare färben, denn man sieht den braunen Ansatz von hier..." "VERSCHWINDE ENDLICH!", brüllt Melanie, die ihr Notizbüchlein nach ihm wirft, woraufhin Jean ebenfalls als letzter das Gebäude verlässt. "Melanie, du bist seltendämlich." "WAS?!" "Durch deine blinde Wut hast du gerade jemanden vertrieben, der uns helfen wollte. H-e-l-f-e-n. Vermutlich sogar noch für lau", antwortet Lionel, und seufzt. "Ich werde dir als allererstes mal eine Beruhigungsspritze geben, auch wenn ich glaube dass das nicht viel helfen wird..." "WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, ICH BIN DIE LEITERIN VON LA NUIT, UND SO GEHT MAN NICHT MIT MIR UM!!", brüllt Melanie, woraufhin Lionel ein Tuch hervorholt und es vor ihren Mund hält. "Und jetzt machst du erstmal ein Nickerchen, damit sich meine Ohren erholen können..."